kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a pink and purple cat from Wonderland that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The Cheshire Cat has mysterious powers and constantly teleports from one place to another. He speaks in riddles and wears an almost permanent grin on his face. He also likes to move his body parts around in odd positions, mostly his head, to see the reaction of his audience. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A mysterious, grinning cat who talks in riddles and can appear and disappear at will. He loves to mislead and confuse. He entered with a big smile in "Alice in Wonderland" (1951). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A mysterious, grinning cat who always talks in riddles. He appears when you least expect it, and disappears whenever he pleases. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the '''Cheshire Cat' aided Sora and his friends during their time in Wonderland, guiding them not only in finding evidence of Alice's innocence, but also in finding the Trickmaster. His true intentions though, were not very clear, and he seemed more interested on seeing how Sora would handle the challenges, then on seeing him succeed. After Sora and co. defeated the Trickmaster, the Cheshire Cat was the one who told them that Alice was no longer in Wonderland, and had been taken by the shadows. He left disappearing into the darkness; his fate after he leaves is unknown as he is never seen in Wonderland again. ''Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories The '''Cheshire Cat' appears as a figment of Sora's memories in Wonderland, created by Naminé, giving him advice on how to save himself from being executed by the Queen of Hearts (albeit in riddles). ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The '''Cheshire Cat' will reappear in this game, due to a screenshot showing the character near other screenshots (implying he will have the same role of tricking people). Origin He first appeared in Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" which was based of of the book by "Lewis Carrol' called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". The Cheshire Cat was one of the first people to actually care about Alice's problem about not being able to get home and sing in front of the guests at the party. He thought that it was better to have fun and be brave then to have never tried at all, even if it killed you. This almost happened when he brought Alice in front of the Queen of Hearts. Quotes *"Shadows here, shadows there, shadows everywhere, and the mome raths outgrabe!" *"The shadows are coming! Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" *"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." Trivia *The Kingdom Hearts manga reveals that the Cheshire Cat was offered a position among the Disney villains by Maleficent, but according to Jafar, he refused. To the displeasure of the group, who believed that he should have been eliminated for not accepting their offer. *The Cheshire Cat quotes Lewis Carrol's " Jabberwoky". Lewis Carrol was the author of the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" *For some unknown reason, everyone in Wonderland is deathly afraid of the Cheshire Cat. This is do to the point where the Cheshire Cat can teleport anywhere it wants and can do anything it likes without any repercussions on itself, just on others. The Queen of Hearts is quoted from the book on saying that she tried to chop his head off before, but his head just came right back on hand he left with that strange grin on his face. It could also be that they are afraid of him because he is madder (crazier) then the rest of the population in Wonderland. *The Cheshire Cat always talks in riddles. This is probably due to being part of Wonderland's dream-like attributes. fr:Chat de Cheshire Category: Wonderland Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters